A Celebration
by LizzieV
Summary: Spoilers through the "Major Crimes" season 1 finale. Brenda is back in LA and there is much to celebrate. Brenda/Sharon established relationship.


Disclaimer: I am just borrowing beloved characters from "Major Crimes" and "Closer"…promise, no monetary gain is to be had. Unless you count the pricelessness of reviews…

A/N: It's been so long since I've published. Feels good to be back with these two…just a short little one-shot occurring after "Major Crimes" season one finale. Established relationship (I am actually working on a prequel to this diddy) and it started with a whisper…that is when she kissed her. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Celebration**

"To Rusty and bein' an orphan!" Brenda Leigh raised her wine glass up and clinked it with the glassware of the two other companions at the table. She gave her toast with a wry smile and wink towards the teenage boy across from her. She knew it was what Rusty wanted at this point after the debacles with first his biological mom and more recently his abusive biological dad.

"Hear, hear!" Sharon intoned as her own wine glass came into contact with Brenda's. It warmed her heart that Rusty smiled bashfully, his cheeks reddening slightly. It was so good to see him happy. Even if the blissful blush highlighted the bruises still marring the young boy's face…

"Thank you, Brenda," he finally managed. "And thank you, Sharon," he paused, "for everything." Emotion colored the young man's voice; he wore his heart on his sleeve but was still one of the strongest individuals either one of these women knew.

"It's been my pleasure." It hadn't always been a pleasure, however, for Raydor to take on this added responsibility. When Brenda left the division and then left the State, Sharon was left with a psychologically-wrecked child prostitute. And now she was having a celebratory dinner with a young man who was becoming wise beyond his years. What a difference a couple months made indeed.

Brenda Leigh Johnson had just arrived back from her extended stay in Atlanta and was starting her new job at the DA's office on Monday. But this Friday would be spent catching up with her adopted family. A pleasure she hoped to take full advantage of later in the evening…

"Brenda, we're glad you're able to join us. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Rusty made the comment casual, spearing a piece of chicken and chewing as he smiled at the southern blonde.

"Where else would I be?" It had been a little stroke of luck that Fritz wasn't able to join them. The FBI agent would be busy through the weekend sorting out the mess with the sniper for hire who had died before revealing any useful information. Narrowing her eyes, Brenda briefly wondered if Sharon had arranged such a mess of the federal case while closing the LAPD's own investigation. She wouldn't put it past the wily Captain; yes, she seemed to play by the rules at all times, but sometimes those rules were her own making.

The rest of the dinner was spent catching up on the few weeks that had transpired since Sharon and Rusty had spent the long Columbus Day weekend in Atlanta. They talked about the chess competition coming up the following week and how the teen had already cracked the California high school chess player rankings. They talked about fall in Atlanta and how Brenda's daddy was slowly getting better in the face of being without a thyroid or without a wife. Sharon changed the subject to updates on how the squad was doing when Brenda got a little teary reminiscing about her mother.

After the three indulged in a piece of peach pie Brenda had brought over from Du-par's, Rusty asked to be excused from the table.

"I have some History homework to finish up before I go to bed," the sandy-haired youngster said by way of explanation, picking up empty plates and heading towards the kitchen sink.

"But it's Friday night. Why would you be doin' homework on a Friday night?" Brenda questioned, slowly bringing the wine glass to her lips. Rusty turned and looked at Sharon, raising an eyebrow. She winked at him and motioned that the dishes could keep until the morning.

"You're deterring him from keeping up with his schoolwork?" Sharon smiled wryly, trying to distract Brenda enough for Rusty to escape to his room. In her current state of inebriation—the pleasant state—it wasn't proving difficult.

"I'm just sayin' that he should be enjoyin' his weekend and not worryin' so much about whether he's keepin' up with homework." Brenda pushed her now-empty glass across the wooden surface until it rested in front of Sharon, the keeper of the bottle. The brunette gladly appeased the silent request and tipped the remaining liquid into the awaiting vessel. Sharon rationalized that it would be best that at least one of the women keep their wits about them, and it should be her.

"I'll make sure he sleeps in, plays video games, eats junk food, and stays up late…tomorrow," Sharon stood up from the kitchen and picked up her wine glass, pulling Brenda out of her seat with her free hand. "But right now I think you and I deserve some alone time." The blonde didn't disagree and went willingly as Sharon led her to the couch.

* * *

"Have I already told you how good it feels for you to be back?" Sharon whispered the question, fiddling the other women's fingers with her own and bringing their joined hands into her lap.

"You can say it again…I won't hold it against you." Brenda's face broke into a genuine, if slightly sloppy smile.

"What if I want you to?" Sharon shuffled closer to Brenda's body, pressing the length of her side against the blonde's. She leaned her head against the former deputy chief's shoulder and let out a deep sigh. It was hard for Sharon Raydor to feel so comfortable in the presence of another, especially someone with whom she had such a contentious beginning. But now that they had come to a relationship agreement—somewhere between friends and friends with benefits—the captain was more than content to show a softer, honest side. "I've just been so tired lately. And I'm still not sure the squad even trusts me."

"I know, honey. It's been a rough couple months for us all." Brenda showed her sympathy by running her hand along Sharon's hair, soothingly pushing strands out of her face and behind her ear. It was a weird sensation since the alcohol had caused the tips of Brenda's fingers to go numb.

They sat in this tableau for a few moments more before Sharon suddenly realized the insensitivity of her ways. She picked her head up and looked Brenda in her slightly-glazed eyes, managing to keep their close proximity. "I didn't mean to discount your loss—I mean, I'm just venting about my own problems here and it doesn't even compare to-" Sharon's explanation was artfully cut off by Brenda's well-placed hand to her cheek. The blonde whispered "don't" before pulling Sharon to her and silencing her for the next little while with her lips.

When Brenda Leigh Johnson was in this woman's presence, she never wanted to leave it. If there was a way to be physically closer to Sharon, then she wanted to uncover it and explore it and live in it. Until then, the blonde would settle for these shared moments. And most definitely these languid kisses…breaking the contact just enough to reassure the other woman with her words.

"Don't apologize. I mean it, it's been rough goin' for all involved. It just takes some time to adjust is all. For heaven's sake, you've practically adopted a teenaged boy who used to be a streetwalker! Not to mention taking my old job which isn't exactly easy as pie…do you know how long it took the squad to trust me even a little bit?" Brenda still had Sharon's face cupped in her hands, ensuring undivided attention to what she was saying. It also allowed the brunette to see the truth in Brenda's eyes.

"Thank you for that," Sharon husked, reveling in the coolness of Brenda's palms against her heated cheeks. "Thank you very much." The captain couldn't resist saying the catchphrase, smirking delightfully as Brenda pretended to be affronted, leaning back against the couch in protest. Sharon knew just the way to make it up to her…she stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand, picking her up to her feet and leading her down the hallway to her bedroom.

"You think it's gonna be okay that Rusty finds me here in the morning?" Brenda asked, biting her lower lip in hesitation.

"Sweetheart, we shared a room whenever we'd come to visit you in Atlanta. I think he knows what's going on and I think he's going to even make us breakfast when we wake up," Sharon tugged a little harder and managed to pull them both inside her bedroom, putting aside any doubt Brenda had about the unseemliness of the situation.

"He's a good kid, Sharon. I'm glad he has you." Brenda hugged Sharon to her body, swaying back and forth ever so slightly thanks to the pinot noir.

"He has us. All of us. You, me, and the entire Major Crimes division of the LAPD." She sighed completely before continuing, "I really think he's going to make it and—not only that, but—make something of himself." Sharon squeezed Brenda closer before continuing, "I'm glad I have him too."

"I'm glad I have you." It still took Sharon aback to hear Brenda so vulnerable. This tough-as-nails former deputy chief of the almighty Los Angeles Police Department sounded, for a moment, like a little girl lost.

"For as long as you want." Sharon closed the distance between them and captured Brenda's soft lips between her own, smiling into the kiss as the slightest remnants of wine mingled between them. It may not be the perfect situation, but it was how they found themselves…best not to ask too many questions given such an incentive.

* * *

A/N2: I'm so out of practice writing love scenes…this is more than likely a one-shot. No need to follow, but feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
